What's a Hogwarts?
by ChibiLi ll Li Blossom
Summary: The gang suddenly find themselves attending Hogwarts during their 5th year. They meet the Harry gang and things begin to get weird when emotions are lighted. And someone might be after the cards.
1. We're Going Where?

AN: I know you see a lot of these stories, but I'll try to make mine different.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* No I don't own CCS and Harry Potter, CLAMP and J.K. Rowlings do.  
  
Symbols  
  
"Talking"  
  
-Thinking-  
  
(AN: Author's mindless Babble)  
  
Prologue: The 2nd movie never happened and Syaoran never told Sakura he loved her. Eriol went back to England and he'll be in the story, too. I'm adding stuff because they're going to be in the 5th year and of course the 5th book hasn't come out.  
  
What's a Hogwarts?  
  
By: Keri (aka: Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 1: We're going where?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaijiu, wake up! Tomoyo's on the phone!" Touya yelled upstairs.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura shouted as she dragged herself out of bed. She was 15-years- old and still not used to waking up before noon on the weekends.  
  
"Ohayo." She said grumpily.  
  
"Oh Sakura did I call at the wrong time?" said the other end.  
  
"I just woke up. So what do you want."  
  
"Did you check your mail? I got the weirdest letter. It says something about going to a school in England."  
  
"Really?" Sakura said going through a stack of letters.  
  
"To study magic!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Then Sakura picked up a letter that radiated some sort of magic. She blinked and dropped it. On the cover it said: To Sakura Kinomoto in Tomeda, Japan, second room on the second floor.  
  
Then her phone rang. "Hold on, I have someone on the other line."  
  
"Konnichiwa?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura?" Said the stranger.  
  
She blushed. "Hey Syaoran-chan."  
  
He didn't usually call her, more like never.  
  
"Did you get a letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"What's a Hogwarts?" (AN: Now you see where I got the title from?)  
  
Syaoran sighed annoyed and said. "It's a school in England that teaches magic. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has asked me to attend his school. I'm pretty sure you got one too."  
  
Sakura picked up the letter and carefully opened it.  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be attending 5th year, because of your advanced skills. Since you are in a foreign region, we have an airline ticket enclosed from the Tokyo Airport to London, England, where one of our professors will personally pick you up. Also have enclosed you with a ticket to Platform 9¾ in London. Attached to this letter is a list of the material you will need.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
She blinked. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"I called my mother and she gave me permission to go."  
  
"Nani?."  
  
"The letter looks real enough to me."  
  
"Hmm… I'll have to ask Otou-san, I don't think Oni-chan will let me go, though."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Ja ne." –He'll talk to me later? Did I just imagine that part?-  
  
*click*  
  
"Hey Sakura, who was that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh just Syaoran-chan. He's going too."  
  
"Really? Are you going? You have to! So I can videotape you two. It'll be so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear, so her eardrums wouldn't break. "I'll call after I talk to Otou-san, okay?"  
  
"Okay, ja ne! I'll start making dress robes today!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
*click*  
  
Sakura let out a long breath. –Here goes.-  
  
Her father was in kitchen reading the morning newspaper. "Yes honey?"  
  
"uh…" she bit her lip. She couldn't leave her dad alone, when Touya was leaving for America in three weeks.  
  
"Sakura, before you say anything, I have to tell you something. I've signed up for an expedition in Asia. We'll be looking for an ancient city in the mountains. I'll take maybe a year or two. I can't take you with me. So I'm letting you decide. Touya and Yukito have offered to take you to California and Mrs. Daidouji offered to take you in."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her luck. "Well, actually Otou-san, I got a letter today accepting me to a school in England."  
  
"England?" Touya asked. "In Europe?"  
  
"They even sent me a plane ticket." She added quickly.  
  
"Can I see the letter?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
She obediently handed him the envelope.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Kaijiu." Touya said looking over the letter.  
  
(AN: Okay they know all about the Sakura Cards and everything. Just to let you know.)  
  
"It's real, Syaoran-chan even checked with his mom." Then she hit her head. –I said the S word.-  
  
"WHAT! The gaki's going! Then you're defiantly not going!" Touya said with veins popping, (AN: Not really, just anime style.) "I'm not letting you go to the same school the gaki's going to ALONE!"  
  
"Hey. What's with all the noise? I can't concentrate on my NEW video game." (AN: Give you one guess who that is. ^_^)  
  
"The Kaijiu wants to go to school in England!"  
  
"Really?" Kero looked with starry eyes. "You're going to take me, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course." Sakura said eyeing her brother.  
  
"Yay! I heard they have the best sweets!"  
  
Everyone fell anime style.  
  
Then her father spoke up. "Well, the ticket says the flight's in two days, so you better start packing."  
  
"I can go?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Otou-san" Then Sakura gave him a tight hug and ran upstairs with Kero flying along.  
  
"How could you let her go?"  
  
"Touya, I'm sure Sy-"  
  
"the gaki"  
  
"I'm sure he would take good care of your sister. They care very much for each other. It seems they may even lo-"  
  
"Don't say it." Touya said covering his ears like a little kid.  
  
"It's been five years and you still hold a grudge over him. Why don't you call a truce?"  
  
"The day pigs fly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's the name of the school?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Really? I've heard so much about it."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
  
"Well, one day after beating the last level on Space Wars 2 I went out for a nice refreshing fly. I saw this tiny little owl holding a large newspaper. I managed to fight it from him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was an issue of the Daily Prophet.'  
  
"The what?"  
  
"It's a newspaper. Inside were articles from the wizarding world. There was also a subscription form. So I mailed it in. It was pretty tricky, though, I had to give it to an owl. I still have some issues if you want to read any." He dug into his draw and brought out a huge bundle of newspaper.  
  
"Wow! I have to tell Tomoyo the pictures move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Skip… at the airport.  
  
"I'll miss you Otou-san, I might even miss you Oii-chan." Sakura said giving them both a huge.  
  
Then they said good-bye to their friends.  
  
"Oh, it won't be the same without you guys next year." Rika said giving her friends a hug.  
  
"How long will you three be gone?"  
  
"For two years." Syaoran answered, "We'll be home for the summer and holidays."  
  
"Did you know holidays were invented when one day a teacher had so much papers to grade that he needed two months to finish. So he cal-" *WHAM!*  
  
"I'll miss your stories Yamazaki."  
  
"even if they're fake." Chiharu added.  
  
"Last call for passengers to flight #116 to London, England." The intercom announced.  
  
"Well, we have to go." Tomoyo said giving everyone a final hug.  
  
"Gaki, take care of my sister." Touya said extending a hand. Syaoran blinked. Then he shook his hand half expecting to have the life squeezed out of it, but for the first time ever Touya didn't glare at him.  
  
Everyone was shocked. "Last call for passengers to flight #116. Last call for passengers to flight #116."  
  
Then the three teenagers said their last good-byes and hurried to the line.  
  
"Remember, Gaki, if you make a pass at Sakura I'll personally wring your neck!" Touya shouted at the descending crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On The Plane…  
  
Syaoran blushed. His seat was next to Sakura. She had the window seat.  
  
"How long is this flight going to be?"  
  
"I think it's 6 hours." (AN: I truly don't know how long it takes *shrugs* I've never been out of the country.)  
  
-Great I have to sit with Sakura for 6 hours.- Syaoran thought. It wasn't that he hated her, actually it was the opposite, it was because he couldn't stop blushing when she was around.  
  
"I have the seat behind you guys." Tomoyo said mischievously.  
  
-You better not be up to something.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the flight Sakura fell asleep leaning against Syaoran's shoulder. His face could match the color of a ripe tomato.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said from the seat behind them. He turned his head and could see camera in her hands.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I won't need a video camera since the pictures will move by themselves. Sakura'll love this one."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"You know me."  
  
Then Syaoran leaned back making his seat push Tomoyo back into her seat, but also it made the sleeping Sakura fall on top of him.  
  
*flash*  
  
"I'll give you a copy too, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran struggled to get Sakura off him without waking her. –I'll never be able to explain this one.-  
  
But luckily Sakura was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. (AN: Too bad)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally after 6 long hours, the plane landed in London.  
  
At the baggage area, the gang stood there not exactly knowing what to do.  
  
"How do we know who the professor is?"  
  
"Maybe we could sense him."  
  
"Maybe we sou-"  
  
Then there was a tap on Sakura's shoulder. They turned around and came face to face with non other than…  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called giving him a big hug.  
  
"Not you!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Little Descendant."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. –Mou, he's handsome.-  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo. You look beautiful as always." He spotted her and bowed. Then he took her hand and kissed it gently. –Same old Eriol.-  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Errriiioollll."  
  
Eriol took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. Then they stared at each other for a while. (AN: Kawaii! ^.^)  
  
*ahem*  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Syaoran asked breaking their little moment.  
  
"I came to escort these lovely ladies."  
  
"I thought we were supposed to meet a professor from Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." (AN: Could have seen that coming.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Wow! I call that a long chapter, I think? Please review, even if it's to tell me to throw my story in the recycling bin. 


	2. On Our Way...

AN: Hehe… I haven't updated in a while, have I? Please don't kill me. I've been struck with major writer's block. Let's just get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs sadly* No I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. I don't profit from them, if I did this story would have been a movie.  
  
Symbols: "Talking" -Thinking- *Physically happening* (AN: Author's mindless Babble) Translations  
  
What's a Hogwarts?  
  
By: Keri (aka: Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 2: On Our Way…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up in cold sweat. His scar throbbed. –Will this really happen?-  
  
He recalled his dream.  
  
A girl about his age with long auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes was being attacked by a shadowy thing. He tried to help, but he just ran through them like a ghost. She was wounded pretty badly already.  
  
In her hands gleamed a pink staff. The design on the top he had seen somewhere before.  
  
Then a boy around his age with unruly brown hair attacked the shadowy figure. His sword moved in fast swift movements. He was doing some sort of martial arts.  
  
Then the thing threw balls of fire at them, which they avoided expertly. Their movements matched each other as if they could read each other's minds.  
  
Harry looked around trying to find someone who would help, but the place was desolate. The area was unfamiliar. They were in a tower surrounded by large windows. There was no door.  
  
He called out to the two, but they didn't hear.  
  
Then the shadow picked them up and tossed them across the room. The boy wrapped his arms around her and protected her. They landed a few feet away from Harry.  
  
"Syaoran!" the girl screamed. "Are you okay?"  
  
He winced and got up. "I'm fine Sakura. Look out!"  
  
Sharp objects came flying towards them. He pulled her away while the daggers cut his side. Blood flowed out covering both of them.  
  
They weren't speaking in English, but he could still understand them. It was like the words were translating themselves.  
  
"Fiery! Burn this monster!" Sakura yelled while lifting her staff.  
  
But it was too late. The shadow engulfed them…  
  
That's when he woke up.  
  
Harry went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. –Is this a premonition? Who are they? Where have I seen that staff?- Questions overwhelmed him.  
  
His scare hurt worse than ever. Does that mean that Voldemort is planning something?  
  
He remembered last year vividly, especially towards the end. It had been only two months since Voldemort was resurrected and nobody had seen or heard from him since.  
  
Once word got out that Harry thought he set He Who Must Not Be Named free everybody, but a handful of people, thought he was insane. (AN: In this story, the forth book did happen and Voldemort did regain his power. Okay, just to let you know.)  
  
"Maybe I am going crazy." He tiptoed across the hall and made sure the Dursleys were still asleep. He could hear the deep snoring of his uncle.  
  
When safely in his room, Harry pulled out his birthday cards from the loose floorboard. It always calmed him to know that his friends still cared about him.  
  
His birthday had been yesterday, and his friends sent him wonderful gifts. Ron gave him a bag of some trick candy, which worked perfectly in turning Dudley green and a chocolate cake that Mrs. Weasley made. Hermione gave him a book of famous wizards and Hagrid made him his very special rock cakes, which he was saving for later. Sirius gave him a book of counter spells.  
  
He opened the Famous People of The Wizard World to a random page. It was about a foreign wizard. Harry read softly. "Long before the dark ages, there was one wizard more powerful than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He transferred his energy into a set of cards. More frightening than a dementor, they had the power of all wizards combined. Though, he seemed very scary his contributions to our world were amazing. These cards helped create everything we have today, but sadly he moved back to the foreign country of Japan. That is the last time we every saw him or his cards. Many have gone looking, but none have succeeded."  
  
Then he saw a little caption on the bottom. It was of a young man holding a long staff that resembled a bird's beak.  
  
Harry read on, "There have been sightings of unusual happenings and they all point to a small city in Japan. We have not yet investigated for the Asian Association of Ancient Artifacts has forbidden the research of their sacred lands. To this day we still wonder is he still out there, and was he even real?"  
  
There was another caption, this one a blurry picture of a girl with wings flying toward a tall clock tower. Harry gasped. She was holding the staff in his dream. Now he remembered he saw it in this book.  
  
-What does it have to do with me?- Harry thought, the words still spinning in his head.  
  
His scar burned even more. –Something's going to happen.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted. "I'm not going to be a student of yours! You'll probably teach us the Dark Arts!"  
  
"I'm hurt," Eriol said pretending to sniffle.  
  
"I'll hurt you alright!"  
  
"Stop it you two," Sakura said quietly. "You don't really want to leave, do you?"  
  
Syaoran looked into her eyes and smiled, "Do you think I'd actually leave you alone with this lunatic? You'll be hacked to pieces in your sleep."  
  
"I bet you'd want a piece." Eriol commented avoiding Syaoran's fist.  
  
"Don't push it, he's stronger than you think." Tomoyo whispered into his ear.  
  
Eriol smirked. "I didn't know you cared so much."  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Hey, quit flirting, we have to get our bags." Syaoran and Sakura said already walking through the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Skip… They're walking out of the airport.  
  
"I think I should tell you I left Noako and Spinner in the car." Eriol said assisting the girls, while Syaoran carried all the luggage. (AN: hehe, I can just picture Eriol with Sakura holding one arm and Tomoyo holding the other, while Syaoran's in the background holding luggage piled high into the air.)  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?"  
  
"Oh, the car's very durable."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOHHH!" Nakuru yelled. "It's so nice to see you all!"  
  
She ran to them and crushing hug. Sakura gasped. "Can't breath!"  
  
"So, where's the Great Keroberous?" Suppi asked from inside the blue explorer.  
  
"Oh no! Kero!" Sakura yelled digging through her purse. She pulled out a hungry and angry Kero.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot me, Sakura!" Kero screamed. "I'm starving!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I'm dropping Nakuru and Suppi off and then we're off to town."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little later…  
  
"Why are we going to this place?" Sakura asked looking at the pub.  
  
"Just follow me." Eriol said walking in. They shrugged and followed him.  
  
"Good Evening, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tom the innkeeper said. "So these are the newcomers."  
  
"Yes, just taking them to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Okay, but first, here are the keys to the rooms you reserved. Room B5 and B6."  
  
"Thanks." They dropped off their stuff and Eriol led them to the back.  
  
"Here goes." He took out a long wand and began counting bricks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Proving himself incompetent." (AN: Don't need to say who said that.)  
  
Eriol murmured something and suddenly the ground began to shake and the wall began moving. The bricks changed places and became a doorway. They gasped at the place it led to.  
  
Moving out of the way, Eriol said, "This is Diagon Alley."  
  
Sakura stared at the passing people. Not all were humans.  
  
"Can I come out? I don't want to be forgotten in Sakura's purse again." Kero asked popping his head out of the purse.  
  
"I don't think it's such a good id-." But before he could finish someone screamed, "Oh my god! It's the guardian beast of the Clow Cards!"  
  
Suddenly there was a riot of people trying to get a look at the legendary beast. They found themselves running through the streets, knocking into a bunch of people walking by. They took a jagged turn into an ally and lost the crowd.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know I was so famous." Kero said smiling proudly.  
  
"There have been a lot of disasters these days and people are just hoping for something to save them. It won't be long before they stop and believe they were just seeing things, but just in case you better stay hidden."  
  
"Won't they sense us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, they don't have the ability to sense auras." Eriol answered.  
  
"So, where to?" Tomoyo said making sure her camera didn't get damaged.  
  
"First we have to exchange our money at Gringotts." Eriol said leading them through the busy street. (AN: blah blah. Okay, let's say they bought all their school supplies. I think it would be boring to say every book and wand they got.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were waiting for the girls outside a clothes shop.  
  
"Mou Jeez, how long are they going to take?" Eriol asked looking through the window.  
  
"Probably another hour." Syaoran said watching a shop crowded with people.  
  
"So where are we off to next?" Tomoyo asked walking out with seven bags of clothes.  
  
Eriol bowed and said, "My lady, those bags look so heavy, let me carry them."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "no.. I-"  
  
"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer." He said taking her bags.  
  
"Whoa, did you buy the whole store." Syaoran asked.  
  
"No just a few outfits for Sakura. Can you believe they custom made it in 5 minutes? I think I found my new career."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Come on I want to check out that shop." He led them to the store he was staring at.  
  
WE HAVE 200 NEW FIREBOLT 5000 IN STOCK. BRANDLY INTRODUCED LAST MONTH. GET THEM WHILE SUPPLIES LAST.  
  
Above the sign was a wonderfully crafted broom with perfectly red highlighted straw. The wood was smooth with no splinters.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the price and gasped, "Are they crazy! Five hundred thousand galleons! (AN: I really have no idea how much that is, just say it's a lot.) That's more than our mansion cost."  
  
Syaoran studied the broom. Then he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Hey, where'd Li-kun go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Suddenly, he appeared carrying four long packages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days past and they're at the train station…  
  
"I can't find platform 9 ¾."  
  
"It's right here." Eriol said standing in front of a wall.  
  
"uh… I think you need a new prescription on your glasses, 'cause that's a brick barrier." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"How else would you keep muggles from suspecting something?" Eriol asked before disappearing into the wall.  
  
They blinked and then shrugged. Sakura held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut and ran through. They suddenly found themselves on a platform surrounded by students.  
  
"What took you guys so long? The train's leaving, come on."  
  
They quickly dropped off their stuff and found an empty compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else on the train…  
  
"I told you to hurry up, now all the rooms are taken." Hermione complained.  
  
"We'll just share with someone." Ron said sliding the door open. "May we share this compartment with you?"  
  
The incredibly hot one with unruly chestnut hair and glaring brown eyes said, "No."  
  
"Syaoran!" one of the girls said.  
  
Then the one with blue hair said, "Why certainly, let me introduce myself. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and these are Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, and her boyfriend Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went bright red, while Tomoyo was busy snapping away with her camera shouting, "Kawaii!"  
  
Harry stared intently at those two. He had seen them somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
Ron stared at the beauty taking pictures like a maniac. Then the guy named Syaoran commented, "She's taken." He pointed at Eriol, who instead of his usual wicked smile, looked like he was about to tear Ron apart.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Hermione Granger, and he is Ron Weasley, and he is-" but she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"-the famous Harry Potter, the person responsible for defeating You-Know- Who!" Ron shouted.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo stared blankly at them.  
  
"er… they aren't from around here." Eriol said noticing their confusion.  
  
"Who's You-Know-Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Still as naïveté as ever, I see." They turned around and found…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hehe… cliffy. I know, boring chapter. This is just the beginning, I'll put more interesting stuff later on.  
  
Okay, should I pair up some Harry Potter characters too? Like Draco and Meiling? Or Ron and Hermione? Or Harry and Hermione? Review and tell me which Harry Potter character pairings you want.  
  
Okay, I need you're help. I'm looking for a fic about Syaoran being accused of trying to murder Sakura, but there's some powerful person trying to murder her and all her friends. He already murdered Syaoran's mom. They fell out of the school window when someone tried to kill them. Do you know what I'm talking about? I read that fic along time ago and I don't remember the title. 0_o I want to put it on my favorites. It would mean a lot to me if you can help. ^.^ 


	3. Finally at Hogwarts

AN: Yes, I am alive. I hope you all didn't die from waiting too long. From now on I plan on writing sooner. I mean, school's out now.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own the CCS characters, nor do I own Harry Potter.  
  
My Quote: I'm not anti-social, the world's just anti-me. Credits to Maheen. Luv ya!  
  
What's a Hogwarts? By: Keri (aka: Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 3: Finally at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura squealed. "Meiling!!!!!"  
  
There stood a familiar girl with long black hair that stood in its same two buns and gleaming ruby eyes.  
  
The girls tackled Meiling in a crushing embrace.  
  
"Oh my god! It's been so long!" Sakura screeched, pulling at Meiling's solitaire ponytail.  
  
"I can't believe you're here!" Tomoyo said, jumping up and down, "Oh you're so tall and grown up! I've got to get you to model my clothes!"  
  
"Wait a second." Meiling said looking around, "Where is little Xiaolang? Oh there you are!"  
  
Meiling grabbed Syaoran, who tried his best to hide.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everyone spilled out of the train and onto a big platform.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Hiiragizawa," Hagrid said.  
  
"Good evening," Eriol said bowing, "Hagrid, I have the new exchange students from Japan, and it would be a shame for them to not have the experience to travel over the lake."  
  
"I agree. Shall we proceed to the boats?" Hagrid asked holding his lantern high above his head. "I think we have some bad weather coming."  
  
"Well, actually I would like to talk with Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Are you sure? This is the experience of a life time."  
  
"Very."  
  
~~*~~  
  
They followed into the great hall, still shivering from the little mishap with the thing in the water.  
  
"Sakura are you sure you're okay?" Syaoran asked, putting his cloak over her.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura stuttered pulling the cloak close to her.  
  
"God, I can't believe you tried to feed that thing." Meiling said cutting in front of a bunch of first years to be with them.  
  
"I thought it was a fish. Who knew that it was allergic to wheat."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I did love the part where Syaoran heroically jumped into the freezing water to save you."  
  
"Yeah, he deserves a big fat kiss." Meiling said nudging Sakura in the ribs.  
  
Syaoran turned beat red, "It was nothing."  
  
"Everyone please quiet down," a figure said. The old man was wearing a dark blue cloak with stars sewn onto it and a matching blue hat. His beard fell down over his arms, "Everyone please welcome the new first years, and four new transfer students. And oh yes our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol stood up and waved, "Hello, I'm lucky to be your new teacher. Don't worry, I know all about your previous teachers and their unkindly leavings. Do not be bothered, I plan on staying for quite a while."  
  
Clapping erupted from the students.  
  
"And I am also pleased to announce that Professor Hiiragizawa will be Griffindor's new head teacher. It seems that Professor McGonagall would rather not be bothered with it this year."  
  
"So the old hag is starting to act as old as she looks," someone whispered.  
  
"I'm sure your all hungry, so let the sorting begin." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
Professor Hiiragizawa placed an old patched up hat onto a six-legged stool.  
  
It sprang to life and began singing.  
  
Well all of you are back again. And some here are new. I will find a place for all of you. And not lead you askew.  
  
There are four houses at Hogwarts, And I'll tell you about each..... We got Gryffindor so strong and bold, And Ravenclaw cleverest one of all, Hufflepuff has true friends, And Slytherin is powerful of course.  
  
This school has harbored many, Some famous ones indeed. We have Mary Havensburg And Dean Cloevee.  
  
Now all of you are worthy So don't worry or sweat. I'll know where you belong After you I've met.  
  
Now come up and place me upon your head. I'll look deep in you heart And find where you belong.  
  
The crowded burst out clapping.  
  
"Eleanor Fissori," Eriol called out in his very English accent.  
  
The minute it touched her head, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw."  
  
(Okay, I'm skipping the boring stuff)  
  
Syaoran's Gryffindor Sakura's Gryffindor Tomoyo's Gryffindor Meiling's Slytherin  
  
"Well, enough said, let's eat," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
At the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Meiling looked around in agony. -This is the common room, it looks more like a prison room. God, the decorators must have been blind or prisoners.-  
  
"Another year to torment Potter," A boy with slick silver hair and blue eyes said loudly, "and it seems he has new recruits. I have to say they are utterly pathetic."  
  
Meiling watched in disgust as the boy followed by two bulky looking boys wonder around looking like he owned the place.  
  
"Did you see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Draco said trying to get listeners, "What kind of name is Hirwomsomething? He's the same age as us!! I'm sending my dad a letter, I bet I can get him fired within two weeks."  
  
Meiling snorted in annoyance, "First, Eriol's like two thousand years old. Second he could kick you and your bodyguards fat asses without breaking a sweat."  
  
"Oh really, and who are you?" Draco asked with his infamous smirk.  
  
Meiling put her hands on her hips and said proudly, "I am Meiling Li, part of the Li Clan, the most rich and powerful clan in Hong Kong, maybe even the world. I'm also a descendant of Clow reed, *many people gasp* the most powerful sorcerer in history, and it so happens that Syaoran, my cute cousin, is the future leader."  
  
Draco smiled and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Uh yeah, who the hell is he?" Meiling asked, not really caring.  
  
Draco's eye twitched, "What do you mean who the hell is he?!"  
  
"I mean who the hell is he?" Meiling spat, getting really frustrated with his arrogance.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Spunky, this one, he thought to himself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura collapsed on the Gryffindor couch. It had been a long long day.  
  
Syaoran leaned against the couch and looked at her. "Tired?"  
  
She nodded got up so he could sit down. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and whispered something that made her giggle. (They are still just friends.) Harry looked over them in dismay.  
  
"Are you listening, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure."  
  
Hermione looked at the pair and blushed, "He is cute isn't he?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: How'd you like it? Do you think it's cruel to pair Meiling+Draco? Don't forget to review! 


	4. Boring Chappie

AN: I'm back! Okay, I need a reviser for my stories! If anyone is interested in reading my stories before I publish them and is willing to correct them, please e-mail me at Liblossom@aol.com! If I get a reviser, the stories will probably get out quicker because I don't have to check 'em. Now back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: NONE, cause I own CCS. Just kidding. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
What's a Hogwarts?  
  
By: Keri (aka LiBlossom)  
  
Chapter 4: Boring Chappie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran woke up to the blazing sun. I was only 7:00 and nobody else was awake. Syaoran and the others were still new to the school, so today instead of classes they would be shown around.  
  
He got dressed and got out his sword. Going to school didn't mean he wasn't going to keep in shape.  
  
The morning air was cool and moist in the courtyard. Syaoran closed his eyes and began swinging the sword in fast, perfect movements.  
  
Someone watched with vast admiration. Hermione closed her book. Wow, he was good and good looking. She planned on going down there and making an accidental run-in. He really did fit the dark, tall, and handsome type. She stopped and looked at him once more. What was wrong with her? She had always prided herself for not being as shallow and conceited as the other girls. Now she was melting all over a guy she had just met. And it was obvious that he and Sakura had something going on.  
  
As if on cue, Sakura walked out onto the grass. She was wearing pajamas with little bunnies on them. (Tomoyo: My creation!)  
  
"Morning, Syaoran. Why are you out so early?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
He opened her eyes and said, "I'm practicing."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"In case something happens," he stated, "You never know."  
  
"Can I try," Sakura asked cutely.  
  
"Sure," he held out his sword.  
  
"Uh... isn't that kind of dangerous?" She said, resenting ever asking.  
  
"Here," he said softly. He gave her the sword and wrapped his hands around hers.  
  
Sakura felt him push his body lightly against hers. -Hoe.- His body was warm and oddly soft. She never wanted him to let go.  
  
"First, you step here," Sakura was surprised when he spoke, because she had totally forgotten what the purpose of this had been.  
  
She followed his directions perfectly. Soon she was moving by herself and in sync perfectly with Syaoran.  
  
"You're a quick learner." He acknowledged.  
  
"I had a good teacher."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Hermione waved them over.  
  
"Good morning." Ron mumbled with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Morning," Harry said reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Syaoran didn't trust that Harry one bit. He had something weird surrounding his aura. It felt bad. Plus, he had been giving Sakura some looks.  
  
"So what are you guys doing today?" Hermione asked, looking over her own schedule.  
  
"Someone's showing us around the school." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Hey, no one ever did that for us."  
  
"Good day, milady." A voice said from behind them. Tomoyo blushed knowing it was Eriol, "Are you ready for your grand tour of the castle?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Now this castle is full of surprises. There are many trapdoors and secret passageways. I advise you to not go through them."  
  
"Eriol, I mean Professor, wait a minute don't you have to teach classes today?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Kero's teaching them. No one really learns anything on the first day anyways."  
  
"Oh, okay. So who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named person?"  
  
"Well, his name is Lord Voledemort. He was, is, the most feared and deadly wizard alive. His goal in life is to gain power over all wizards and muggles, which is a name for people without magic. As a child, he went to Hogwarts and was in the house of Slytherin. Which would have been strange if he hadn't been Slytherin's heir. His father was a muggle and people chosen for Slytherin are usually pure bloods." Eriol said.  
  
"Is there something wrong with being in Slytherin?"  
  
"Of course not. But I am surprised that they put you there." Eriol admitted, "You don't have a secret agenda, do you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Anyways," Eriol continued, "He is very appalling and terrible. He has killed hundreds of people and has tortured some until they became insane. His methods are illegal and dangerous. Have you ever noticed something strange about Harry Potter?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well, fourteen years or so ago Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, but it back fired and Voldemort lost all of his power. Just last year a student died in a harmless sports event. The only witness was Harry. He claims that Voldemort killed him. We have not heard from him since then."  
  
"Voldemort is back in power?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's what Harry claims. I myself believe him, but most people just don't want to believe it. And I wouldn't go around flaunting his name. Only few people do that, most consider him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know- Who."  
  
"I think that's ridiculous," Meiling said, "I mean he doesn't sound all that bad. I bet I could beat the hell out of him."  
  
"I still wonder about you and the whole Slytherin thing, Meiling," Eriol murmured as he continued his tour.  
  
Sakura noticed Syaoran was in deep thought. So she slowed down so they could be alone.  
  
"Are you okay?" she inquired.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If Voldemort wants power, don't you think he would want to get the cards. He probably didn't know about them before, but now the whole magical world does. I don't know how to protect you from something that strong."  
  
"You're so sweet," Sakura said, giving him a tight hug, big blush from Syaoran, "If anything ever happens, we'll face it together."  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"Hmm," she asked swirling emerald staring into deep amber.  
  
"I...I lo-"  
  
"Hey! Aren't you guys coming!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Never mind," Syaoran said quickly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The class watched as Syaoran did a high kick. They were watching a video of Meiling and Syaoran fighting together to capture the twin card. (AN: Was it the twin card? I forget. ^.~)  
  
"Okay students. Study their technique closely. For the next few weeks we will be learning the art of self-defense from the western part of the world." Kero said in a professional tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, this chapter was utterly boring. And I figured out why. I'm trying to juggle too many characters. So in the next few chapters, you will see less of some characters and more of the main ones.  
  
And soon I will be getting into the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran and maybe have a kissing scene. Anywaz, review!  
  
I'm also working on Finding Heart's Way again so look out for an update! 


End file.
